


lovebirds

by devilsalwayscry



Series: Valentine's Day 2020 [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Valentine's Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsalwayscry/pseuds/devilsalwayscry
Summary: Coming to Fortuna had been, at least at first, an opportunity for more information. To better learn herself, her origins; to unearth more details of her creation, the science or magic or demonic ritual that had come together to give life to the living being known as Lucia.It had not, under any circumstances, been intended as a leisure trip, and yet somehow Lucia now finds herself sitting anxiously at the only spare table in a small, family owned restaurant in the middle of Fortuna’s meager downtown.
Relationships: Credo/Lucia
Series: Valentine's Day 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691797
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> For Valentine's Day, [I asked my Twitter followers](https://twitter.com/desalwayscries/status/1228398108884819969?s=20) for some short fic requests. This was Ali's: "How about Lucia and Credo just doing something soft?"
> 
> I actually think I love these two together. It's cute!

Coming to Fortuna had been, at least at first, an opportunity for more information. To better learn herself, her origins; to unearth more details of her creation, the science or magic or demonic ritual that had come together to give life to the living being known as Lucia. 

It had not, under any circumstances, been intended as a leisure trip, and yet somehow Lucia now finds herself sitting anxiously at the only spare table in a small, family owned restaurant in the middle of Fortuna’s meager downtown. She is dressed simply, but fashionably, in a slim, emerald green dress accented with golden jewelry at her throat and wrists. Fashion isn’t her strong suit, but she’s come to appreciate it, now that she has the freedom to do so, and she’s becoming more and more comfortable with the concept of self indulgence. 

She is waiting patiently for a man named Credo from the Order of the Sword, a stuffy human with a stern demeanor that barely masks a tenderness that even Lucia had been able to identify during their brief exchange. She’d originally approached him for information, as a means to infiltrate the Order’s inner workings so she may better learn their methods of demon creation, and had, somehow, instead spent two hours discussing literature with him.

He’d been charming, in the strange way humans could be. Funny, even, once his guard was let down and he’d begun to reveal his true self, the man behind the uniform. When he’d shyly and quietly invited her to dinner, she’d accepted with hardly a spare thought, and had only questioned herself long after he’d returned to work and she’d walked away relatively empty handed save for the address to the restaurant where she now waits. 

He’s late to dinner. He shows up faintly flushed high on his sharp cheekbones, embarrassed at his tardiness and apologizing profusely for keeping her waiting. She dismisses this. “It hasn’t been that long,” she says, and the waiter had been kind enough to supply her with one or two free drinks, to compensate for her wait. “Fortuna certainly is a strange place.”

He laughs, a decidedly pleasant sound, and takes his place across from her. 

They discuss books and travel and the Order while they wait on their meals, and Lucia lets herself become carried away in the conversation, enraptured by the quiet intensity with which he talks. He’s a strange man, inviting a stranger out to an expensive dinner, but she supposes she likes that about him, too. It’s fun—she’s had little opportunity for fun in her life, and she gets the impression that he’s in a similar situation, if the tense line of his shoulder and jaw are any indication. 

So she decides to indulge, and enjoy her meal and his company, and if she doesn’t find anything important out during her trip, well… she supposes this isn’t a bad alternative.


End file.
